This invention relates to a connector for coupling a hose to a faucet, another hose or any one of a variety of implements and, more particularly, to one which comprises an inlet member and an outlet member with means for coupling the two members. Prior connectors of this type have a number of drawbacks among which are the use of moving parts, difficulty in coupling the members, and the tendency of the parts to become dirty or to corrode and thus "freeze".